


Too Many Bees

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, F/F, Picnic, flower-viewing party, not a good combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy and Cana go to the park for flower viewing.





	Too Many Bees

“Flower viewing is the best!” Cana shouted cheerfully, holding the bottle clasped firmly in her hand to the sky.  The declaration was met with a rousing chorus from the other gathered Fairy Tail members in the park, the scattered members raising up their own booze in a toast.

Cana grinned at her friends, and then turned to Lucy as she was fiddling with their blanket beneath one of the rainbow sakura trees.  “Hey, babe!  Need some help with that?”

With a shake of her head, Lucy smoothed out the fabric.  “No, I think I’ve got it now.  Do you have the bento and alcohol ready?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Cana let out a laugh from deep in her belly.  “Of course I’ve got those!”  She plopped down on the blanket, forcing Lucy to stop messing with it.  “Seriously, babe, it looks great.  Now sit down, and let’s have a party!”

Lucy failed to join her, her eyes narrowing at their picnic blanket.  “Uh… Cana?” she asked, tapping the woman on her tanned shoulder.

“Hey, what’s the hold-up?”

“I have a… a hypothetical question for you.  How many bees would you say is _too_ many bees?”

“Any,” Cana replied, a slight frown marring her features.  “I’m allergic to them.”

A wheeze escaped Lucy.  “Then we need to move right _now_.  I think I accidentally put the blanket down on a ground nest!”

The resulting undignified, desperate scramble away from the picnic blanket was something Cana was never able to live down after that.


End file.
